


Low-Level Primates

by dhamphir



Series: If Only [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows why she attacked Janet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low-Level Primates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> A/N1: This is the result of prompt given to me by ml_spikie.

Sam knew the reason she had attacked Janet while under the influence of the virus was because she was in love with her; but how could she possibly explain that to Janet.

Well, one thing was for certain, she couldn’t explain it to Janet if she stayed holed up in her quarters avoiding not only Janet, but everyone – especially the colonel. Janet had explained Sam’s attack on O’Neill was because he was an alpha male. It was how ‘most female low-level primates’ selected their sexual partners. But Sam knew that wasn’t it.

She had been thinking about the doctor, again. She felt herself getting turned on – like she always did when she thought of Janet – but soon it became completely out of control. She had grabbed and kissed O’Neill merely because he was the closest person to her. She would have attacked anyone who’d been there, it didn’t matter who it was. But when she broke her restraints and knocked out a medic to escape, Janet had been the only one she wanted. Sam wasn’t a low-level primate – she knew who she loved.

After the third time she heard O’Neill knock on her locked door and call her name, she decided she needed to get off base and away from everyone. Once she gave the colonel enough time to clear the hallway outside her quarters, she hastily made her exit from the base.

She rode her bike with no particular destination in mind, but somehow wasn’t surprised when she found herself in front of Janet’s house. Almost as if she were still compelled by the Touched virus, she took her helmet off, tucked it under her arm and walked up to the front door. Nervously she knocked.

The door opened.

“Sam?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. Come in,” Janet replied with a look of concern.

Sam stepped past her and into the house. Janet closed the door and turned to follow, but instead found herself almost running into the blonde captain.

Before she lost her nerve Sam spoke. “About what happened – the way I attacked you–”

“Sam, you don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t your fault,” Janet said compassionately.

“Yes, I do!” She rushed to explain before Janet could reply. “I owe you an apology because that should not have been the way you found out about my feelings for you. What you deserve is wine and roses. That should have been how I told you that I love you.”

Janet eyes widened. Did she hear right? “You…”

Sam brought her hand up and gently cupped the doctor’s cheek. “I love you, Janet. Let me take you out and show you – the right way.” She dipped her head and placed a light kiss on Janet’s lips. When she pulled back she saw Janet smile.

“Yes.”

Fin


End file.
